hunkai: Kai, You Must Be Mine
by doubleAA10
Summary: (Request) HUNKAI BDSM. Sehun yang menge-rape Kai karena menolaknya. Slight Chankai. PWP. Oneshot. Psycho. N21. Kai!uke sehun! Seme,psycho (bloodplay, cbt, exhibionistme, multiple orgasm) Warn: cause nausea,sorry abt that. T.T


**KAI, YOU MUST BE MINE**

**Warning: PWP,**** exhibionistme,**** YAOI, OOC, bondage, BDSM****, psycho, sadisme, ****typos, EYD berantakan****.**

**Rated: M++ **

**Pair: ****HUNKAI**

**Type:**** ONESHOT **

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

**~^^Happy Reading^^~**

**#DON'T BE SILENT PLEASE#**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN! Warn u!**

" Ya! Kau ini tidak punya mata yah? Bisa-bisanya kau menyatakan cinta kepada Kai, jelek! sadar diri dong! Kau tidak sepadan dengan kai kami" seorang namja berkacamata tebal bernama Oh Sehun itu hanya dapat bungkam ketika seseorang menyiramnya dengan seember air es.

Sehun terduduk di atas lantai kamar mandi yang kotor sambil bersandar memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil dan basah kuyup.

" Hahahahaha! Lihat dirimu.. Disiram saja sudah selemas itu, hehh!" Lelaki lainnya menendang-nendang tubuh jangkung yang mulai meringkuk di atas lantai itu tanpa mengiba, segerombolan pemuda-pemuda fans club Kai itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar erangan lemah Sehun, termasuk pemuda berkulit eksotis yang diincarnya, Kai.

Ya, namja tan itu juga berada di antara kerumunan itu, memandang remeh Sehun, anak sekelasnya yang sangat nerdy dan tidak populer. Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang dikenal seluruh siswa SM all boys itu karena keahlian dancenya hingga membawa nama baik bagi sekolahnya.

Kai memang sengaja mempermainkan Sehun, ketika mendapat surat cinta dari pemuda albino itu, ia pun mengajak fansnya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Sehun agar ia kapok, berani-beraninya cowo nerdy itu mencoreng nama baik Kai dengan menembaknya.

" Ahh.. Ini membosankan.. Dia terlalu lemah.. Yuk cabut!" Ajak namja lain. Segerombolan siswa itu perlahan beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan korban tergeletak pasrah.

Kai berjalan paling akhir, ketika ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, Sehun menarik pergelangan kakinya dengan lemah, membuat Kai mau tidak mau harus menunduk menatap ke arah Sehun dengan pandangan tidak berminat.

" Apa lagi maumu?" Tanyanya malas, Kai menarik kasar kakinya sehingga tangan tersebut terlepas dari tubuhnya.

" K.. Kau harus.. Menja..di milikku.. Kai.. A..ku.. Akan ..membu..atmu..meneri..ma..ku" ancam Sehun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Ia menggeram pelan ketika Kai malah tersenyum remeh mendengarnya, sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman Sehun yang tidak menyeramkan, menurutnya cowo lemah seperti Sehun bisa berbuat apa selain mengancamnya?

" Terserah kau saja, aku males meladenimu" jawab Kai acuh tak acuh sebelum melangkah pergi. Sehun masih dapat melihat dari kejauhan kalau salah satu lengan kekar lelaki bertubuh tinggi terlingkar pada leher jenjang Kai, mengajaknya berbicara dan bercanda ria sedangkan Kai membalasnya dengan senyuman dan kekehan pelan, sedikit semburat merah mewarnai permukaan kulit coklat manis tersebut.

" Jadi namja yang disukai Kai itu Chanyeol huhh? Lihat saja Kai.. Akan kubuat kau berpaling padaku" batin Sehun menyeringai. Ia harus mendapatkan Kai bagaimana pun caranya, juga untuk membalas dendamkan Kai yang membuatnya terluka seperti ini dan membuatnya menyesal telat menolaknya mentah-mentah.

.

Ketika pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, Sehun tidak bisa menyertainya dengan alasan terluka dan meminta izin untuk berbaring di UKS, saat seluruh siswa di kelasnya sedang berlatih basket di lapangan, Sehun pun perlahan memasuki kelasnya dan beranjak ke tempat duduk Kai. Ia tanpa ragu membuka tutup minuman Kai yang botolnya ditaruh manis di atas meja.

" Selamat menikmati minumanmu Kai" batin Sehun dalam hati. Ia menaruh obat tidur ke dalam minuman Kai dan menutupnya kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sehun tidak perlu takut seseorang akan mengetahuinya, karena kelas olahraga adalah pelajaran terakhir dan semua siswa pasti sudah pulang duluan sebelum Kai meminumnya. Hal yang matang-matang direncanakannya ini pasti akan sukses mengingat kebiasaan namja tan itu yang selalu meneguk habis air mineralnya setelah selesai olahraga.

"Its showtime, my love"

**#######HUNKAI NC########**

" Mmnhhhh~" desah Kai pelan ketika ia merasakan lengan kanannya terasa sakit seperti digigit semut.

" Sudah bangun my princess?" Kai yang mendengar sayup-sayup suara Sehun pun perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat dan berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, betapa kagetnya Kai ketika ia menemukan pemuda berkacamata tebal itu sedang menyuntikkan sesuatu pada lengannya.

" Mwoh? A.. Apa yang..kau lakukan?" Hardik Kai ketika ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Dihentakannya kasar lengan kanannya yang sudah sepenuhnya menerima cairan putih itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

" Sebentar lagi kau juga akan tau" balas Sehun tenang menatap wajah Kai yang panik bercampur ketakutan itu. Kai memegang tengkuknya yang kaku, kepalanya masih sedikit berdenyut-denyut sakit efek dari obat tidur yang diminumnya tadi. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di dalam kelas hanya berdua dengan Sehun, setelah beberapa detik berlalu ia baru teringat bahwa dirinya ambruk sedetik setelah ia meminum air mineral yang dibawanya.

" K..kau yang memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minumanku kan?" Tanya Kai menggeram marah.

" Hooh.. Kau pinter juga.. Santai saja kau tidak akan mati.. Aku hanya memberimu obat tidur" Sehun bersmirk ria mendapati namja tan itu berusaha bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan keadaan lemah. Ia sudah mengantisipasi Kai akan memukulnya namun prediksinya salah.

Namja uke itu berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah pintu berusaha untuk melarikan diri, namun sayangnya Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci pintu tersebut hingga Kai tidak bisa menerobos keluar.

" Sial! Buka pintunya Oh Sehun brengsekk!" Kai memukul-mukul dan menendang kasar pintu tersebut berharap akan roboh, namun usahanya sia-sia.

Namja tan itu kembali berjalan ke arah sehun dan mencekram kerah kemeja Sehun dengan kasar hingga kacamata Sehun terjatuh, ia menatapnya penuh amarah. " Apa yang kau inginkan hah? Mengunciku berdua denganmu disini.. Kau gila ya?!"

Kalau Kai berfikir dengan berlagak seperti akan memukulnya ini membuat seorang Oh Sehun takut, maka prediksinya salah total. Namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu membalas mencekram kedua pergelangan tangan Kai yang masih menarik kerahnya tersebut hingga memerah.

" Y.. Ya! Le..pas!" Perintah kai dengan suaranya yang parau menahan sakit, ia menutup sebelah matanya erat ketika cengkraman sehun semakin mengetat hingga kedua tangan Kai yang melemas itu melepas kerah Sehun yang kusut. Kai tidak menduga namja yang diusilinya tadi pagi bahkan jauh lebih kuat darinya.

" Kau tidak tahu kau sedang berurusan dengan siapa Kai sayang.." Kai merinding ketika Sehun memanggilnya dengan lembut seperti itu, ketakutan semakin melanda hatinya ketika namja tinggi itu mendorongnya ke dinding dan mengurung kedua tangannya ke atas. Percuma saja Kai meronta-ronta melepaskan pergelangan tangannya pada tangan kiri Sehun, karena semakin ia meronta pergelangan tangannya semakin terasa perih karena kuku-kuku kiri sehun melukai kulitnya.

Kai mulai bergetar ketika Sehun membelai-belai pipi dan rahangnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, kedua manik matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena ketakutan namun ditahannya mati-matian agar tidak tumpah. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah dan cengeng di hadapan namja yang ia bully tadi pagi. " Padahal awalnya aku mau memperlakukanmu dengan lembut...tapi..."

" Akhhhh!" Kai menjerit reflek ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menarik seragamnya hingga seluruh kancing kemejanya terlepas, mengekspos abs-abs sempurna yang terpahat indah pada perut berkulit eksotis itu.

" Kau yang memintaku untuk berlaku kasar padamu, Kim Jongin" Kai tahu teman sekelasnya benar-benar murka padanya saat menangkap suara Sehun semakin berat ketika menyuarakan nama aslinya.

" M..mi.. Akkkkkkh!" Sehun tanpa menunggu permintaan maaf dari mulut tebal Kai langsung mencubit keras nipple kanan Kai yang terekspos jelas itu. Kacang kecoklatan yang sudah keras karena pengaruh obat perangsang Sehun yang disuntiknya pun merangsang seluruh saraf disekeliling dadanya dan melanjutkannya ke area selangkangan Kai.

" He..henti..kan..hikss.. Se..hunnah.. Aku min..ta maaff" runtuh sudah kekeraskepalaan Kai, namja tan itu mulai terisak ketika nipple abusenya terasa sangat sakit, sensitif dibawah pengaruh obat. Sehun tanpa memperdulikan jeritan Kai yang kesakitan pun mengigit kasar nipple yang satunya lagi hingga berdarah, menarik-narik pentil ereksi itu seolah ingin memutuskannya lalu disedot-sedotnya erat untuk mengecap rasa darah Kai yang kecut.

" Kau menyuruhku berhenti ketika penismu sudah keras seperti ini? Dasar slut!" Tangan kanan Sehun yang sedaritadi mencubit, menarik dan memelintir nipple kanan Kai dengan kasar pun beralih meremas erat tenda Kai yang entah sejak kapan mulai membesar.

" Ahhhh! Sehhh- Ahhhh!" Kedua kaki Kai yang bergetar keras itu seketika lemas, namja tan itu perlahan turun hingga terduduk bersandar dengan tangan kanan Sehun yang terus meremas-remas kasar penis tegangnya dari luar. Sehun berjongkok menyamai tinggi Kai tanpa melepaskan cengkraman tangan dari kedua pergelangan tangan Kai pun beralih pada keenam abs yang berkeringat, berkontraksi erat sehingga timbul dan tenggelam pada perut tan tersebut. Dijilat-jilatnya kotak-kotak yang cukup jelas tersebut hingga membuat sang empunya mendesah kegelian.

" C'... Cummmm" desah Kai pelan dibawah alam sadarnya ketika merasa tubuhnya diberi stimulasi berlebihan dari Sehun, ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi akan mempermalukan dirinya karena cum oleh tangan ahli Sehun.

" Really a slut eh?" Kai mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu serta sakit hati ketika dikecam kasar oleh Sehun, tidak pernah seumur hidupnya ia dikatakan begitu rendahnya, terlebih oleh namja yang pernah direndahkannya.

Desahan kecewa terlepas dari mulut Kai saat tangan Sehun tidak lagi merangsang kemaluannya yang sudah sangat membengkak dibalik celananya, padahal tinggal beberapa remasan serta kocokan dari Sehun, kai akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Kai menatap sayu Sehun yang kembali berdiri tanpa melepaskan genggamannya dari kedua tangannya.

" Ngghh!" Kedua paha Kai reflek menjepit kaki kanan Sehun yang dengan tepat menginjak selangkangannya, lebih tepatnya kepala penisnya yang sangat menonjol.

" Kau menyukainya slutty whore? Kau ingin cum bukan.. Bagaimana kalau kau gunakan kakiku untuk bermasturbasi?" Tanya Sehun seraya menginjakkan kaki kanannya lebih keras pada selangkangan Kai dan menggesek-gesekkan permukaan bawah kakinya kasar pada batang dan terlebih kepala penis Kai yang besar, merangsang kepala sensitif itu tanpa jeda.

" Hahhhh.. Annhhh.. Nahhhh! Yaaa..ahhh!" Kai melebarkan kedua kakinya membiarkan kaki Sehun memanjakan penisnya yang berkedut-kedut dan lengket, cairan precum membanjiri celana dalamnya hingga terasa hangat, membuat kaki Sehun yang bergerak-gerak di atas penisnya meratakan precum pada seluruh batang kemaluannya serta memberikan friksi yang sangat nikmat.

" Annnhhhh!" Erang Kai setengah menjerit ketika kaki Sehun mencubit kepala penisnya yang sudah sangat bengkak itu dengan tiba-tiba, ia dapat merasakan precum menyembur sedetik dari lubang kencingnya.

" Kalau kau ingin cum, then hump my foot" Kai memelototkan matanya mendengar opsi atau bisa dibilang perintah dari Sehun. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun gagal lagi sehingga membanting punggungnya kasar ke dinding dengan frustasi.

" Aku.. Tidak mauu" Kai lebih memilih untuk bermasturbasi dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri daripada harus menggunakan kaki Sehun sebagai alat pemuas sexualnya.

" Oh really.. Jadi kau tidak ingin memanjakan Kai kecil mu ini? Ia terlihat sakit.. Pasti sangat merah dan bengkak" Sehun dengan usil mencubit-cubit kecil batang penis Kai dengan kakinya, merasakan bagaimana penis terkurung dalam celana ketat itu berkedut-kedut membalas cubitan-cubitan sensual Sehun.

" Ahhh! Sa..sakiitthhh..hahhhH! Sehuunnhhhh~" Kai menggeliat resah dan menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya ketika kepala penisnya yang sensitif kembali dipoles kasar oleh permukaan kaki Sehun, ke atas dan kebawah lalu gerakan memutar berulang-ulang. Sehun sengaja hanya menstimulasi kepala penis Kai untuk membuatnya sengsara, melupakan batang penis kai yang kurang sensitif dibandingkan kepalanya.

" Aku akan berhenti kalau kau melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, now i tell you to hump my leg" isakkan kecil terdengar ketika Sehun puas memoles kepala penisnya yang sakit, namja tampan itu menaruh kaki kanannya tidak jauh dari selangkangan Kai.

Karena kedua tangan Kai masih dipenjarakan ke dinding, ia harus meng-stretch tubuhnya dan menggeser pinggulnya untuk mendekat ke kaki kanan Sehun. Namja tan itu dengan sangat ragu membuka kedua kakinya dan menjepit betis kekar Sehun, mempertemukan tenda besarnya pada permukaan betis putih tersebut.

" Mnnhh" sebuah desahan pelan tidak mampu dikontrol dari bibir tebal itu ketika Kai mencoba menggesekkan kemaluannya yang sedaritadi ingin keluar itu pada betis Sehun. Kai menjeda beberapa detik untuk mengambil nafas, ia menutup kedua matanya lalu kembali menaik turunkan pelan dengan ragu pinggulnya, menggesekkan batang penisnya kembali pada benda bertulang di hadapannya, friksi nikmat itu semakin membangun hasrat sexual Kai hingga membuat Kai menomor satukan kepentingan sexualnya diatas segalanya.

" Nnaahhhhh~ hahhh... Ahhhh.. Nggghhh" pinggul fleksible karena ballet itu bergerak semakin cepat pada betis kanan Sehun, menarik nurunkan dengan gerakan memanjang hingga pantat sintal Kai seringkali menabrak permukaan atas kaki kanan Sehun. Namja tampan itu dapat dengan jelas melihat cairan pre cum Kai yang merembes keluar dari selangkangannya berceceran pada sekujur betis putihnya.

" Nikmat eoh? Bagaimana kalau fans mu melihatmu seperti ini... Humping my leg hanya untuk keluar, chanyeolmu itu tidak akan senang bukan?"

Kai yang sedaritadi menutup matanya pun membuka matanya lebar mendengar nama "chanyeol" orang yang ditaksirnya, namun karena kebutuhan sexualnya sudah memenuhi ruang otaknya, ia tetap menaik turunkan penisnya cepat tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Sehun karena puncaknya sudah di depan mata.

" A... Annhhhh.. Yeoollieehhhh!"

Kai dapat merasakan celana dalamnya lembab dan basah oleh cairan mani yang dikeluarkannya. Penisnya tetap ia hentak-hentakkan pada betis Sehun tanpa bisa ia hentikan demi menyelesaikan orgasmenya, tidak memperdulikan sekujur betis kanan Sehun yang berlepotan precum dan sperma lengket miliknya. Penisnya terasa sungguh nikmat ketika kulit kejantannya tergesek dengan friksi yang pas pada betis keras tersebut.

Berbeda lagi dengan Sehun, namja tampan itu menggeram marah ketika Kai berorgasme menyebutkan nama orang lain, yang Kai bahkan tak sadar untuk mengucapkannya. Ia melepaskan tangannya pada pergelangan Kai yang lecet dan berdarah lalu beralih menarik paksa celana panjang Kai yang sudah kotor hingga tubuh itu bugil dengan memakai celana dalam berceceran sperma kental, ia tahu Kai yang masih lemah pasca post orgasm itu tak bisa melarikan diri darinya.

" Ahhh! Sakiithhh" Dijambaknya rambut blonde Kai dengan tak berperikemanusiaan, sedangkan Kai berusaha menggapai-gapai tangan kiri Sehun yang menjambak surainya.

Sehun menghantamkan kepala Kai ke atas keramik lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Kai yang sadar benda tersebut pun menatap takut wajah datar Sehun yang sepertinya sangat murka.

" Aku akan mengajarkanmu cara untuk tidak mendesahkan nama orang lain, slut! Kau hanya boleh mendesahkan namaku..mengerti kan?" Dimain-mainkannya benda tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, tidak memperdulikan Kai yang terus menggeleng-geleng pasrah, air matanya kembali muncul pada permukaan obsidiannya.

" Dan juga..pembalasan karena kau dan fansmu melukaiku tadi pagi"

" Ja..jangannn shhhhh!" Silet itu mengupas dada Kai, tidak terlalu dalam namun cukup untuk membuat tubuh tan itu mengeluarkan darah setetes demi setetes. Sayatan cukup panjang itu tidak hanya digoreskannya pada tubuh mulus Kai sekali, namun beberapa kali pada tempat yang sama sehingga membuat darah yang mengalir setetes itu keluar lebih banyak dan merembes di sekelilingnya.

" Sakiithh.. Se..hunnahh.. Hiks... Henti..kann" Kai berusaha menendang-nendang namun gagal karena namja tan itu berjongkok di tengah selangkangannya, masih sangat serius memahat sesuatu pada tubuh Kai dengan silet tajamnya. Kai mencekram kemeja kiri Sehun dengan tangan kanannya sambil kesegukkan, ia tidak berani melawan tangan kanan Sehun yang menyiletinya dengan hati-hati agar tidak terlalu dalam.

" Hikss.. Hikss.. Akkkkhhh!" Jeritan pilu itu terdengar ketika Sehun menancapkan silet itu pada nipple kanannya yang tadinya memerah hingga berdarah, namja tampan itu dengan tega mengoyak ereksi coklat mungil itu hingga agak tak berbentuk. Ia tersenyum lalu menyedot-nyedot darah pada nipple terluka itu namun tidak berhenti.

" Se..hunnahh.. Sakitthh. Hikss..hikss.. Jan..gan dihi.. Sap lagiihhh.. Hikss" Kai menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seraya menjambak-jambak rambut coklat Sehun ketika Sehun terus menghisap lembut nipple kanannya layaknya bayi, ia bersyukur setidaknya Sehun tidak menghisapnya terlalu keras tapi tetap saja rasanya terasa begitu nyilu dan perih.

Sehun menyapu tubuh dan perut Kai tepatnya pada hasil karyanya yang tersilet sempurna pada tubuh eksotis itu. Ia membelai garis-garis yang masih mengeluarkan darah itu dan tersenyum manis " lihatlah Jongin.. Aku menuliskan namaku pada tubuhmu, supaya siapapun yang melihat tubuhmu tahu kalau kau itu milikku.. Milik Oh Sehun"

Belum sempat Kai melihat huruf hangul besar yang ditulis Sehun, namja tampan itu tidak memakan waktu lagi untuk menyileti celana dalam Kai, membuat tubuh tan itu telanjang total dihadapannya yang masih memakai pakaian penuh, dengan darah pada tubuh atas Kai dan sperma agak kering berceceran pada area selangkangannya. Sehun terlihat kagum menatap penis Kai yang belum layu setelah keluar sekali, mungkin obat perangsangnya terlalu efektif hingga membuat penis penuh urat itu selalu tegak selama berjam-jam ke depannya.

" J'..jangannnnn peniskuu!" Kai yang mengerti jalan pikiran Sehun itu semakin menyudutkan dirinya sendiri ke tembok, namun kedua tangannya bergerak terlalu lambat untuk menutup selangkangannya sendiri karena tangan sehun lebih cepat menyentuh ereksinya.

" Kau begitu takut padaku ehh? Kau sangat lucu Kai" Kai menatap takut Sehun yang belum melepaskan siletnya dari tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengocok lembat penis tebal Kai yang masih bengkak, membersihkannya dari sperma-sperma yang menempel.

" Jangan peniskuu.. Kumohonn" Kai tahu cepat atau lambat silet itu akan berakhir pada kejantanannya, benda tajam itu menggelitik seluruh batang kemaluannya ketika digerakkan segaris dari atas ke bawah, namun karena sangat lembut benda itu tidak cukup menyayat organ paling sensitif tersebut.

" Hmmm.. Tapi kai kecil ini juga merupakan propertiku.. Aku harus menanamkan namaku juga disini" Sekarang sehun menarikan silet itu pada pangkal kemaluannya, lalu beranjak menguliti kulit scrotum Kai sehingga membuat namja tan itu meringis perih, namun Sehun cukup berbaik hati untuk tidak meninggalkan luka pada kedua testis berisi sperma tersebut.

" Apa disini saja yah?" Kai meneguk ludahnya ketika ujung silet itu bermain pada kepala jamurnya, mengorek-ngorek pelan lubang precumnya lalu beranjak ke sisi kiri dari kepala penisnya.

" Akhhh! Andwaehhh!" Sehun benar-benar melakukannya, digoreskannya satu senti demi senti silet tersebut pada kepala penisnya yang berisi urat-urat sensitif itu. Kai terus mengeluarkan air matanya sepanjang proses menyakitkan itu berlangsung, rasanya jauh lebih parah daripada sakit pada nipple kanannya. Apalagi karena Sehun yang bergerak-gerak kesakitan, ujung silet itu semakin melukai kepala kemaluannya hingga darah mengucur banyak mengalir ke batang ereksinya yang belum layu.

" Nggggahhh.. Ahhhhhh~" pinggul Kai reflek naik ke atas ketika kepala penisnya yang bertuliskan "OH" itu tiba-tiba dikulum lembut oleh Sehun, mungkin untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

" Slut! Kau suka dikulum rupanya.." Komentar Sehun yang melepaskan penis Kai setelah bunyi "pop" dari kedua belah bibir tipisnya, dikocok-kocoknya penis tegang yang berurat itu dengan tempo sedang seraya memperhatikan kepala penis Kai yang berwarna merah darah menggoda.

" Ahhhh yeahhh.. A.. Aku sukahh" jawab Kai dengan jujur ketika Sehun kembali mengulum kepala penisnya saat melihat setetes darah terus keluar pelan dari kepala bagian kiri Kai dan menutup permukaan tulisan OH yang mini itu.

" Eummhh.. Se.. Sehh.. Ahhh " Entah insting apa yang membuat Kai membelai surai coklat Sehun yang berada di selangkangannya, hal kecil yang membuat hati Sehun menghangat sehingga ia mau mengulum seluruh penis coklat Kai yang berbentuk kurva itu, berinisiatif untuk membuat namja yang mengerang itu keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

" Shhh.. Annnnnhhh... Akkuu dekattth" ujar Kai memperingati, ia tidak ingin Sehun tersendak cairan spermanya nantinya. Namun namja tampan itu malah semakin cepat mengulum penis tebal tersebut, mengejar orgasme kedua Kai saat ia merasakan organ itu mulai berkedut-kedut keras dalam mulut hangatnya.

" C'... Cummingg.. Sehunnahhhhh~" cairan yang masih lumayan kental itu menyembur beberapa kali dalam mulut Sehun, namja tampan itu tetap menghisap-hisap keras kepala penis Kai untuk memberinya kenikmatan pada orgasme yang berlangsung lebih lama beberapa puluh detik daripada yang pertama itu.

Sehun dengan hati berbunga-bunga menjilat bersih penis Kai yang masih agak tegang namun sudah tidak berdarah, setidaknya ini pertama kalinya Kai memanggil namanya saat mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Mungkin karena perihnya kepala penis Kai yang terluka itu ketika Sehun menghisapnya sehingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang mengigit sehingga membuat Kai sadar total akan keadaannya sekarang.

" Sekarang kita ke bagian inti" Sehun menanggalkan celananya beserta celana dalamnya hingga membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya bugil. Tampak jelas oleh Kai penis panjang dan putih milik Sehun yang sudah ereksi sejak awal. Penis itu sedikit berkedut-kedut ketika udara dingin menyelimutinya.

" Wahhh!" Namja tampan itu lantas memikul tubuh Kai langsung dan melemparkannya ke atas meja dengan telungkup, ia menggunakan tali pinggangnya dan mengikat kedua tangan Kai ke belakang.

" Yahh..apa-apaann... Seh..ohhh!" Tubuh Kai menggenjang kaget ketika Sehun memasukkan spidol tebal yang diambilnya dari papan tulis dan memasukkannya langsung ke dalam hole keringnya.

" Sa..kithh.. Hahhhhhhh! Anghhhh... Anhhh~" cicit Kai dengan suara memelas ketika hole virginnya dilebarkan dengan paksa oleh benda tumpul yang terus menyodok-nyodok bagian terdalamnya, dengan kepala spidol yang bergerigi itu mengosok-gosok dinding rectumnya kasar, sesekali mengenai sweetspotnya. Tangan kiri Sehun tidak tinggal diam, ia mengocok dan memeras penis tegang Kai yang kembali membengkak sempurna seperti memeras susu lembu keatas dan kebawah, membiarkan beberapa tetes precum menetes membasahi meja tersebut.

" Hyaaahhh!" Sehun yang merasa hole Kai sudah siap menerimanya pun mengeluarkan spidol tersebut dan menggantikannya dengan miliknya yang panjang. Setelah seluruhnya tertanam hingga pangkal pada tubuh tan itu, Sehun pun mengangkat kedua paha dalam Kai dan mengendongnya hingga tubuh bugil Kai bertemu dengan jendela kelasnya, membuat siapapun yang berada di luar dapat melihat tubuh Kai.

" Ehh..lihat itu, chanyeolmu belum pulang kai.. Bagaimana kalau kau memanggilnya" Sehun tersenyum puas ketika melihat namja bertelinga lebar itu masih bermain basket dengan riangnya di bawah sana.

Kai menggeleng tidak setuju, ia ingin meronta namun kedua tangannya diikat dan ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sehun semakin mengkangkangkan kedua kakinya lebar dan membuka jendelanya, membuat udara dingin membelai seluruh tubuh bugil Kai, tanpa sadar penis Kai semakin mengacung tinggi menghadap jendela yang terbuka itu.

" Chanyeoolll lahh! Lihat kemari" jerit Sehun yang dihadiahi pelototan Kai, namja tan itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya namun sayang Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu bereaksi terhadap panggilan tersebut.

" Jong..in.." Bisik Chanyeol dengan wajah shocknya yang khas, kedua mata besarnya melebar ketika melihat tubuh tan yang berada di atasnya itu terekspos jelas di hadapannya, tubuh bertuliskan OH SEHUN dengan darah yang sudah mengering, belum lagi kedua tangan Sehun yang berada di antara paha dalam Kai yang membantu melebarkan kedua kakinya sehingga penis coklat Kai yang ereksi maksimal itu terlihat jelas, ditambah dengan penis putih yang tertanam rapi dalam anus Kai.

" Kai ah.. Kenapa kau diam saja hah.. Katakan kepada Chanyeol kalau kau mencintaiku.. Kau adalah milikku..properti Oh Sehun selamanya" paksa Sehun sambil menyodok-nyodok pelan penisnya ke dalam rectum erat Kai, namun dengan telak menghantam sweetspot tersebut hingga tiap sodokan membuat tubuh Kai mengenjang nikmat.

" T..tidakk..aku ti... Dak mauuuh" Kai kembal i terisak menatap Chanyeol yang masih menengadah menatapnya tanpa berkedip, ia sungguh ingin minta bantuan dari Chanyeol namun lelaki itu masih terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Kai sungguh merasa sangat malu dan patah hati menemukan orang yang disukainya melihatnya disetubuhi orang lain.

" Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan melemparmu dari sini, meski aku tidak yakin kau akan selamat" ancam Sehun yang mulai menduduki tubuh Kai pada frame jendela kelasnya, namun tetap setia menyodok-nyodok prostate Kai lebih akurat sesekali menyodoknya kasar dan dalam lalu memutar-mutar penisnya di dalam gua hangat tersebut.

" A.. Andwae.. B..baiklahh aku akan mengatakannya pa.. Dahh chanyeollh" Kai terus berdoa dalam hatinya agar Sehun tidak melepaskan tangannya.

" Palliiih!" Ujar Sehun tidak sabaran dan menyodok cepat rectum Kai sehingga membuat tubuh tan itu terhentak-hentak di udara.

" .. A..akkuuuh.. Sudah menja..di milik.. Se..Sehunnnh..danhh" wajah manis Kai sudah basah oleh air mata dan keringat, ia tidak ingin mengatakannya pada Chanyeol namun ia dipaksa. Namun hatinya yang gundah sangat berlawanan dengan tubuhnya yang bereaksi terhadap pendangan Chanyeol pada tubuh bugilnya, penis coklatnya mulai berkedut-kedut di udara pertanda orgasme ketiganya mulai sangat dekat tanpa disentuh, hanya stimulasi dari prostatenya dan tatapan panas Chanyeol cukup mengirim Kai pada ketinggiannya.

" Danh.. A..aku mencin..taiihh..."

Sehun yang merasa tubuh Kai mulai membusur itu pun mengeluarkan penisnya dan memasukkannya kembali pada hole melebar itu sekali hentak dan memukul telak prostate Kai yang berada di kanan sebelum mengeluarkan seluruh stock spermanya pada tubuh Kai.

" Se.. Sehunnn ahhhhhhh~"

Desahan vocal Kai yang memanggil nama sehun menggema hingga ke lapangan, untuk ketiga kalinya penis coklat itu memuntahkan lahar putihnya membalas semburan hangat yang dikeluarkan dalam anusnya dan kali ini sperma Kai menyemprot deras ke udara, mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya dari jendela lantai 3 dan beberapa titik air mani itu sukses mendarat pada wajah melongo Chanyeol yang berada di bawahnya.

Setelahnya Sehun pun menutup jendela kelasnya, membiarkan Chanyeol mematung di bawah dengan selangkangan yang menggembung dibalik celana basketnya. Kai yang sedaritadi diangkat Sehun pun didudukannya di atas lantai dan dipeluk Sehun dari belakang.

" Good job Kai.. Kau memilihku daripada Chanyeol dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dari genggamanku.. Kau selamanya milikku Kim Jongin" dieratkannya pelukan hangatnya pada tubuh Kai yang basah kuyup oleh keringat, Sehun mengecupi punggung lebar Kai ketika mendapati kedua bahu Kai bergetar naik-turun, pertanda namja manis itu sedang menangisi patah hatinya.

Jongin mengerti mulai detik ini ia adalah milik seorang Oh Sehun, namja psycho yang terlalu bodoh untuk memberikan seluruh hatinya pada seorang Kim Jongin.

**END**

Nah uda kan hunkai bdsm nya? Uda lunas yah janjinya :3

Moga2 cukup hot dan memuaskan mata para readers :v #plak


End file.
